facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royalist Kingdom Navy
Overview The''' Royalist Kingdom Navy (RKN)' is active since 1859 and it is part of the Ministry of Defense of the Royalist Kingdom government with a size of more than 1,000,000,000 active personnel. The primary mission of the navy is to: ''"Protect the crown's interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of His Majesty's Government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. The RKN is also a key element of the RK contribution to the faction.These objectives are delivered via a number of core capabilities." There are currently more than 5,000 commissioned ships in the Royalist Kingdom Navy (RKN), including aircraft carriers, helicopter carriers, landing platform docks, ballistic missile submarines, nuclear fleet submarines, guided missile destroyers, frigates, mine counter-measures and patrol vessels.There are also the support of 1,000 vessels of the Royal Fleet Auxiliary. ' ' The current role of the Royalist Kingdom Navy (RKN) is to protect the Royalist Kingdom interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of His Majesty's Government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. Its role for the 21st century has returned to focus on global expeditionary operations. The Royalist Kingdom Navy is also supported by the''' Royal Fleet Auxiliary', a civilian logistical support fleet which is owned and operated by the Ministry of Defence.' The Royalist Kingdom Navy''' is a constituent component of the Naval Service, which also comprises the Corps of His Majesty's Royalist Marines. The Royalist Navy's ability to project power globally, furthermore, the''' Royalist Kingdom navy maintains the Royalist Kingdom's nuclear weapons. Corps of His Majesty's Royalist Marines See Main Artice: Corps of His Majesty's Royalist Marines The '''Corps of His Majesty's Royalist Marines, commonly just referred to as the Royalist Marines (RM), are the marine corps and amphibious infantry of the Royalist Kingdom, along with the Royalist Kingdom form the Naval Service, They are also the Royalist Kingdom's specialists in amphibious warfare, including the operation of landing craft; mountain warfare; and Arctic warfare. A n important element of the country's Rapid Reaction Force. The Royalist Marines fulfills a vital role in national security as an amphibious, expeditionary, air-ground combined arms task force, capable of forcible entry from the air, land and sea. Large fleet units 'Supercarriers:' 'Queen Brittany class nuclear-powered aircraft carrier' Developed by Polaris, the Queen Brittany class '''is the largest naval vessel on full active service on the '''Royalist Kingdom Navy, with hundreds of naval units built. As a result of the use of nuclear power, the ships are capable of operating for over 40 years without refueling and are predicted to have a service life of over 85 years. They are categorized as nuclear-powered aircraft carriers and are numbered with consecutive hull numbers. The angled flight decks of the carriers use a CATOBAR arrangement to operate aircraft, with steam catapults and arrestor wires for launch and recovery. As well as speeding up flight deck operations, this allows for a much wider variety of aircrafts. An embarked carrier air wing consisting of up to around 114 aircraft is normally deployed on board. The air wings' strike fighters are primarily FFR-31 Sea Sylphids and Sea GR-5N II Tactical VTOLs. Armament and protection In addition to the aircraft carried onboard, the ships carry defensive equipment for direct use against missiles and hostile aircraft. These consist of either three or four Polaris RIM-185 Sea Javeline Block II Rolling Airframe Missile (RAM) batteries, designed for defense against aircraft and anti-ship missiles as well as either four of five 30 mm Aldaris CIWS missile defense cannons. The other countermeasures the ships use are four Sippican SRBOC (super rapid bloom off-board chaff) six-barrel MK36 decoy launchers, which deploy infrared flares and chaff to disrupt the sensors of incoming missiles; an SSTDS torpedo defense system, and an SEPEKAT torpedo countermeasures system. The carriers also use Polaris SUB/PETSKA-32(V) electronic warfare systems to detect and disrupt hostile radar signals in addition to the electronic warfare capabilities. The carriers have been constructed with 2.5 in (64 mm) kevlar heavy armor over vital spaces. Carrier air wing Naval Air Squadron per unit. 50 x Sea VF-7 Multi-role Fighters. 34 x Vulcan Mk.2 Tactical Precision Bombers. 25 x Sea GR-5N II Close Air Support VTOL Aircrafts. 6 x Polaris Sentinel AWACS. 'Frigates:' 'Royal Sword Class Frigate' The design grew in size and complexity to encompass the Sea Aldaris Vertical Launch system (VLS) with an extra tracking system as a defence against low-flying aircraft and sea-skimming anti-ship missiles. With the addition of Harpoon surface-to-surface missiles and a medium calibre gun for naval gunfire support, the Royal Sword had evolved into a more complex and balanced vessel optimised for general warfare, which introduced a host of new technologies and concepts to the Royalist Kingdom Navy. These included extensive radar cross section reduction design measures, automation to substantially reduce crew size, a CODLAG (Combined Diesel-electric and Gas) propulsion system providing very quiet running for anti-submarine operations along with excellent range, vertical launch missile technology and a fully-distributed combat management system. The Sea Aldaris Vertical Launch surface-to-air and surface-to-surface guided missile system was designed for combat and first deployed on the Royal Sword Class Frigate. Unlike the conventional Sea Javeline surface-to-surface guided missiles, the missile is boosted vertically until it clears the ship's super-structure and then turns to fly directly to the target. Consequently, the ship's structure does not cause no-fire zones that would delay or inhibit missile firing in a conventionally launched system. Weapon Systems * 2 x quadruple Sea Javeline surface-to-surface guided missiles * 32 x Sea Aldaris VLS batteries surface-to-air and surface-to-surface guided missiles (VLS GWS 26 Mod 1 Block 2 system) * 1 x 4.5 inch Mark 8 (113 mm calibre) gun (All ships being upgraded from Mod 0 to Mod 1 standard) * 2 x Oerlikon 30 mm L/75 KCB guns on single Laurence Scott DS-30B mounts or 30mm DS30M Mark 2 Automated Small Calibre Gun systems on upgraded ships. * 4 x J+S Ltd 324 mm (2 twin) fixed torpedo tubes with Polaris Sting Ray torpedoes * 1 x Aldaris CIWS. NATO Seagnat, Type 182 and DLF3 countermeasures launchers * 4 x Sea Aldaris IBCM batteries * 1 x GR-5N II VTOL aircraft. Special Forces The Special Naval Service is the special force of the Royalist Kingdom Navy. Together with the Royal Special Service (RSS) and the 101st Royal Parachute Brigade they form the '''RK Special Forces '''and come under joint control of the same Royal War Office. Their main tasks include intelligence gathering, counter-terrorism operations (surveillance or offensive action), sabotage and the disruption of enemy infrastructure, capture of specific individuals, close protection of senior politicians and military personnel, plus reconnaissance and combat action on enemy territory. The SNS's full mission is classified but is thought to include pre-emptive, pro-active and counter-terrorist operations. Naval Aviation Sea VF-7 Developed by Polaris for the RKAF and the RKN, the Sea VF-7 VTOL is the tactical naval version of the VF-7 commonly used in the Nuclear Aircraft Carriers of the Royalist Kingdom Navy, nonetheless, is used in an small ammount of units by the RKAF. Has the same technical characteristic of the VF-7 and use the same weapon system, with ASW and general naval warfare capabilities. The Sea Sylphid is primarily used for light attack or multi-role tasks, and is typically operated from heavy nuclear aircraft carriers, large amphibious assault ships and austere forward operation bases. The Sea Sylphid is designed to incorporate numerous technological advancements over the class similarl dubbed last generation, including all aspect stealth which may not be compromised by the carriage of air-to-air weapons, Low Probability of Intercept Radar (LPIR), high performance air frames, advanced avionics features, and highly integrated computer systems capable of networking with other elements within the theatre of war, and designed to precipitate situational awareness. The VTOL use stealth technology to interfere with radar detection as well as means other than conventional aircraft by employing a combination of features to reduce visibility in the infrared,[ visual, audio, and radio frequency (RF) spectrum. The Sea Shylpid has an internal 20 mm gun and can carry air-to-air missiles and air-to-surface weapons. Additional fuel can be carried with up to five external fuel tanks and the aircraft can be configured as an airborne tanker by adding an external air refueling system. GR-5N II Close Air Support VTOL Aircraft Developed by Polaris for the RKAF, the GR-5C II VTOL are aerial tactical units considered very maneuverable, capable of hovering as well as circling around a target, and even reversing. They achieve their VTOL abilities through use of two tiltable jet engines, located at the end of their stubby wings. These VTOL gunships also have underside hardpoints below their wings for attaching and carrying weaponry, such as folding-fin rockets, guided missiles, gun pods and others. The GR-5 can handle anti-submarine warfare (ASW), anti-surface warfare (ASUW), naval special warfare (NSW) insertion, search and rescue (SAR), combat search and rescue (CSAR), vertical replenishment (VERTREP), and medical evacuation (MEDEVAC) The GR-5 is primarily used for light attack or multi-role tasks, and is typically operated from heavy nuclear aircraft carriers, large amphibious assault ships and austere forward operation bases likewise the Sea Sylphid. Furthermore, the GR-5 can be found in different type of versions like transport, medevac and naval purposes. Additionaly serves as the RKGF's tactical transport in his GR-5T version. The cockpit has day and night operability and is equipped with Head-up display (HUD), head-down display (MHDDs), a digital moving map, an Inertial Navigation System (INS), and a hands-on throttle and stick system (HOTAS) -